The Physical Fitness Test
by Rissohma
Summary: Forks has it's first Physical Fitness Test with Bella and all of the Cullens.
1. Forks Fitness

**So I realize that I haven't written anything in the longest time, so this will be a short story, but hopefully it'll make you laugh in later chapters.**

**I realize that I don't have the best field record in completing stories, so I wrote a promise in my profile to finish everything i start now. lol. So I apologize for my previously unfinished stories.**

**BPOV**

"This is going to be humiliating." I grumbled, fidgeting with my hands as the nerves came in full force.

Why did Forks suddenly have to accept the Physical Fitness Test like most other schools did? Weren't the standardized testing enough? I felt my breath come out shaky as I saw all of the upperclassmen stretching in the gymnasium, getting ready to show off their ability to do ridiculous physically excerting challenges. This was not going to be fun.

"Edward, I think Bella's going to make a run for it." Jasper said to his brother. I looked over to see him looking at me with a hint of concern and humor.

"Now, now. Save any running for the mile run." Edward advised.

Mile run. My heart was beating erratically at the thought. I don't think I could survive a mile bike ride, let alone a run. A walk was a stretch. This was going to be humiliating.

"Look at the bright side." Edward advised, clearly not understanding why this test was bothering me so much. "The mile is taking place in an indoor track. Indoor tracks have less friction and are more accurately measured than the outside ones so your time should be significantly lower."

That fact didn't help me at all. If anything, it made me realize that everyone else will be farther away when I'm in the back, attached to a defibrillator.

"Oh, my God. He is going to be amazing at this. I wouldn't be surprised if the reason that we are even having this test is because the faculty wants to see him in action. And why not?" I heard Jessica whisper excitedly to her friend.

I followed her eyes, hardly surprised to see Emmett "warming up" with a few push ups. After he finished a couple, he would stand up and do breathing exercises. When he caught my eye he grinned widely and continued his facade.

"Yeah... everyone is pretty psyched to see the family in action." Edward mused. "I don't think that half these boys are going to be able to contain themselves when Rosalie participates in the sit and reach."

I wracked my brain for this event and then realized that it was the only one that I was confident that I could pass. A vision of Rosalie sitting on the ground, stretching her immaculate body to an impossible degree of flexibility crossed my mind and I understood what he was talking about. It was a good thing that Emmett couldn't read minds, though perhaps Emmett was one of the boys that Edward had been talking about.

"Relax." Edward advised, finally done making his comments. "Everybody won't be staring at you while you do the events. If anything, they'll be focusing on Alice and Rosalie, like the crazy hormonal teenagers that make up this school are. And if something happens, I'll take care of it. Trust me."

I didn't make eye contact, but his speech was making me feel a little better. My breathing was almost down to a normal level when Coach Clapp entered the gym with his clipboard in hand. All of the chatting groups of juniors and seniors finished up their conversations and stood at attention for Coach's announcement. I wished harder than anything that I had ever wished that he would announce that this was a prank, or that girls were now allowed to skip out. Forget about the feminist movement, let the boys do this.

"I'm sure that many of you are very excited to begin the examination and show off all of your hard work" a few guys shouted their agreement while my face turned pink, realizing that I was about to show off how little work I've done. "but we have to go over a few things first."

Emmett and Rosalie made their way over to where Edward and I were standing. Alice squeezed my shoulder slightly and Emmett was cracking his knuckles.

"First of all, you are all advised to do your best. No one is a loser unless you give up, blah blah blah. There are two scores that you should aim to beat. There is the Health Level and the Challenge Level. If you beat the health level then you pass. If you can beat the Challenge Level, then you demonstrate exceptional physical talent. There are four stages. The sit and reach, which demonstrates your flexibility, the push ups, the mile run, and then curl up, which is like a sit up. If anyone has any doctor notices, please bring them up now."

A few girls and one boy walked up to Coach with slips of paper. After they finished, they walked out of the gym. I stared after them, appalled. Carlisle could have written me a note to get out of this if I had only known!

"Good. Now, does anyone have any questions?"

People began murmuring to each other in excited voices as Coach Clapp walked towards the equipment shed.

"The first event will be the push ups. Guys will go before girls."

"I'm gonna beat you, Jasper." Emmett said in a cough.

"Only because that's what I have to do for the sake of our cover. If we didn't have to tone it down, I'd destroy you." Jasper said, a grin on his face.

Emmett looked appalled. "You don't really think that... do you?"

"I do."

Emmett didn't seem to know what to say in response.

"Jasper, Edward, Mike, Emmett, Tyler, Chris, please come to the mats and get into push up position." Coach announced.

All of the guys that had been near our little group that had been called went to the mats. Some of them did a little warm up first, but I saw how Emmett's eyes were fixed on Jasper's ready form. His taunt must have really gotten to him.

"To pass, sixteen year old boys must have at least one push up higher than their age, unless you're eighteen, in which case you need your age. Does everyone understand?"

The boys nodded in agreement and shifted to a ready position as Coach pressed the button on a recorder.

"Down." the recorder announced, and as the Cullen boys went down, the girls in the room stopped talking and shamelessly stared. No one else may have noticed it, but Emmett's eyes were still glued on Jasper, and this time they held determination.

"Up."

A heard a girl breath heavy as the Cullen's muscles flexed, bringing them back up into a ready position. Chris, the smallest of the boys that had been picked, seemed to already be tired. The idea of that being me in a couple of minutes was enough to make me want to run.

"Down."

"Can't these obnxious human girls look at anything but Emmett?" Rosalie muttered quietly, venom coating her voice.

"Go Jasper!" Alice yelled. I wasn't sure if she did it for the sake of their human facade, or if she really wanted to support him. Or maybe she just wanted a claim on him. "Emmett's getting tired!"

"Up."

The unrealisticness of the comment made me laugh, Jasper grin and Emmett's face turn to pure appallment. Edward was smiling so widely that he was at risk of bursting out in laughter in the middle of the test.

"Down."

Emmett made a point of going lower than you had to, nearly reaching the ground. His eyes were glued on Jasper and this time Alice saw it, too.

"This should be amusing." Alice whispered to me.

**It'll get longer and funnier in later chapters. lol. This was more of an introduction so that it wasn't mindless comedy. Thank you in advance for those of you that choose to review )**


	2. Boys Pushups

**Omg! I am so overwhelmed! I have already gotten over TWENTY reviews in the past five hours! I LOVE you guys!**

**So I'll update TWICE today! lol. Because you guys really helped me out and made my day! THANK YOU!!**

"How many is that?" Someone asked.

"Twenty seven, I think." Someone else responded.

The Cullens, Tyler and Mike were still doing their push ups. Chris had given up as soon as he met the Health Level of 18, while I was fairly confident that Mike and Tyler were trying to beat Edward, Jasper and Emmett. You could see that they were going to stop soon, though. Tyler's face was red and sweat was falling freely down his face. Mike was looking straight ahead, a look of concentration on his face.

"Down."

The five boys slowly brought themselves to the ground. Emmett lifted his head and made eye contact with Rosalie. Alice looked between the two suspiciously as Rosalie walked towards the mats. Everyone in the gym had their eyes glued on her, wondering what she was going to do, Alice and I included.

"Up."

"Off the mat, Rosalie." Coach Clapp said in an apologetic voice. Emmett murmured something quietly to her and then she left the mat.

"What was that?" I asked Alice, completely confused.

"I don't have the slightest idea." she admitted, and her face suddenly turned blank as she tried to figure out it.

"Down."

Rosalie then made her way over to Coach Clapp, tapping him on his back. She bit her lower lip as she said something to him, something that caused him to give her all of his attention. Everybody else was watching the exchange as well, some whispering theories on what they were talking about. I sighed, realizing that I would hear about it later, anyway.

"Up."

However, when I looked back at the group still doing their push ups, I now saw that Emmett was doing his push ups with one foot and using the other to try and knock over Jasper. I was about to laugh out at how simple the plan had been, but I realized that it would cause all of the attention to divert back to the push up mat, exposing Emmett's attempt at beating Jasper.

"Down."

Jasper stumbled slightly when Emmett's foot made contact with the back of his knees, but using one hand, he pulled Emmett's foot towards him, causing Emmett to fall flat on the mat. Everyone looked after the sound of his giant body hitting the floor echoed around the room and some people gasped in open amazement at the fact that Emmett had fallen. Jasper was smiling a huge smile and Edward was laughing quietly. Emmett looked confused, as if he didn't understand how he had lost.

"Up."

"Emmett, you're out. Twenty nine push ups, that's one less than Challenge but still reaching the Health Level." Couch Clapp announced, writing something in his clipboard.

Emmett stormed off of the mat, causing Edward to laugh out loud and fall out of his push up position, falling onto the mat. He didn't seem to care that he had just lost to three of the guys as he continued to laugh, now standing up.

"Edward, you're out, but congratulations on making the Challenge Level! The first person in Forks to make it to the Challenge Level!" Coach Clapp announced, as he began to clap.

"Down."

Edward wasn't laughing anymore but he was still smiling hugely as he made his way towards Alice and I.

"They take this so seriously." Edward mused. "I thought that Emmett was going to kill Jasper for that."

Rosalie was now trying to help Emmett with his self esteem while Alice was smiling down at Jasper. It didn't take a genius to realize that Jasper was going to win this.

"Up."

Tyler's arms began to shake and he fell to the mat as well. He glanced at Jasper, who was slowly pushing himself up with a controlled expression on his face, and then made his way to Coach Clapp.

"So it's down to Mike and Jasper." Edward stated, amusement in his voice. "I wonder who will win."

We both knew who would win, but I had a question that I couldn't keep quiet.

"Down."

"You really don't care if Mike beats you?" I asked. Edward wasn't very quiet about his dislike for Mike, so it was strange that he would allow himself to lose to someone so "vile".

"Not really. Mike is more set on just winning. If he were to beat Jasper, then he'd get the satisfaction that he wants. He just wants to win. And the fact that you're no longer looking at him, but talking to me is bothering him enough to keep me content." he answered.

"Up."

Mike's face was turning extremely red, though his arms weren't shaking as Tyler had. I'd guess that Mike could probably pull off five more, while Jasper would be burnt out after a few hundred more. Everyone in the room was focused on the two on the mats, some whispering who they thought will win. I was surprised that so many people thought that Mike would, but I guess Jasper always wore sweaters, hiding his biceps.

"Down."

Jasper went all the way to the floor and then pulled his feet forward and stood up. It took me a second to understand that he had given up.

"Jasper, you're out, but you've made Challenge Level. Congratulations." Coach Clapp announced.

Edward was standing awe stricken as Mike continued with his pushups, a smile on his face.

"Why did you quit?" Edward asked, appalled.

"I wanted to beat Emmett, maybe beat you, but who really cares if I beat Mike?" Jasper stated, hugging Alice.

"I care!" Edward stated.

"Then practise your push ups and next time maybe you can." Jasper teased. Edward was about to say something else when Emmett stormed over.

"What the hell was that?!" he announced.

"You mean why did I defend myself against your immature attempt at beating me? I don't know. I guess I just enjoy when you lose." Jasper responded a smirk on his face.

Emmett opened his mouth a few times to reply, but closed it until he finally announced. " You wait for the next event, my brother!" and stormed off to the pull up bar, trying to earn back some respect.

Jasper laughed openly at that, until he saw that Edward was still angrily watching Mike complete push up after push up.

"Just let it go." Jasper said. "It's not like he knows that it's killing you."

"He does know it. He's thinking it." Edward replied.

"Well I'd be thinking some pretty mean stuff, too, if you were staring at me like that. You look like an angry stalker. At least blink." he answered.

"What event is next?" Edward asked, excitement suddenly in his eyes.

"Probably crunches. Why?" Jasper asked until recognition lit his eyes. "Oh, my God. You guys are taking this stupid test so seriously! It's... ridiculous."

"Is it normal for a human to be able to do that many push ups?" Alice asked me as they continued to bicker.

I had to admit that Mike was pretty amazing. He must have passed forty push ups, and didn't look like he was about to stop, either. It was pretty impressive.

"I don't think so." I responded, wondering how someone could possibly have that much strength inside of one human being.

"You aren't impressed by that are you?" Edward asked, bewilderment in his eyes.

"He's a human. Humans usually do twenty, thirty at best. It's impressive, Edward." I told him, still watching Mike. Some girl mouthed the word forty five and I realized that Mike was definitely getting some attention from his push up expertise. Even the guys were watching him fairly impressed.

"And there he gos." Alice giggled.

"What?" Mike hadn't gone anywhere. "What are you talking about?"

"Edward." she answered, laughter still in her voice. I looked around and saw Edward stalking over to where Emmett was doing an ungodly amount of pull ups, trying to earn his respect back. Edward immediately fell into beat with him and I was surprised that he was taking this stupid test so seriously. Even if it was Mike, it was one stupid challenge that he had lost at.

"Edward, too?" Jasper sighed. "This is so stupid."

"Mike, out. And you've reached Challenge Level with an amazing fifty three push ups!"

People began to cheer and clap, though you could plainly hear Emmett and Edward booing him in the background.

"That's the second highest amount of push ups that any boy in the state has ever gotten." Coach announced.

"What was the most?" Mike asked, sounding put out that he hadn't beaten the record.

"Sixty Two, by Jacob Black." Coach answered absently.

"Hear that Edward?" Jasper yelled, laughter threatening to take over.

"Hilarious, Jasper. Absolutely hilarious." Edward responded.

**Thank you so much for the support guys P Idk if I can pull off another two updates a day though xD But I appreciate you guys putting time into reviewing )**


	3. Girls Pushups

**Well... this chapter didn't come out as I wanted it to.. but hopefully it'll suffice. lol. Enjoy.**

"Excellent job... most of you." Coach Clapp announced as the final boy dragged himself off of the mats after barely passing the Health Level. "Now let's see how the ladies manage. Ladies, in order to meet the Health Level, you must achieve nine pushups."

Edward's hand squeezed my shoulder reassuringly as my heart rate increased. Nine pushups was about two minutes of everyone staring at me, unblinkingly. That was assuming that I could even complete those nine. A few of the guys complained or chuckled quietly at the low number, but some of the girls seemed surprised that it was so high.

"Now, now." Coach Clapp shouted. "Quiet. The challenge is twenty. Let me fix the mats and then we'll choose our first batch of girls."

Some of the athletic girls were stretching their arms and legs, something that I found ridiculously pointless. If your arms are stretched, wouldn't they be harder to go down slowly with? I was sure that that wasn't how it actually worked, but the question was still there. Why couldn't I have just gotten a note excusing me from this stupid test?

"Don't worry." Edward reassured. "You'll do fine. And although I can't read your thoughts, I'm sure that they can't be as chaotic as half of the girls are in here."

Although that was meant to help, all it did was make me realize that I had a reason to be worried. If it had just been me, then I could have summed it up to me overreacting, but if the rest of the girls were nervous, then there was reason to be.

"Edward! So much for a five minute break!" Emmett yelled across the gym. Emmett was still doing his pull ups by the wall, and although I had voiced my concern at the risk of people realizing his strength wasn't human, Edward assured me that people weren't watching him the whole time. Because of this, people would just assume that he had taken a break.

"Hold on." He said quietly, but at a volume that Emmett's keen hearing would be able to pick up on. "I'll stay here with you."

My face grew red as a realized the scene that he would probably bear witness to if he stayed. Me falling down after one pushup, being laughed at by the entire upperclassmen student body, failing miserably.

"Uhm... No. It's alright. Go hang out with Emmett. I want to talk to Alice alone anyway." I said in a breathy, nervous tone.

He gave me a look, but then swiftly kissed my forehead and walked slowly towards the pull up bar. He obviously knew that I was lying, but he was too gentlemanly to call me on it. What had I done to deserve such a perfect person?

"Alice." I whispered urgently. She was currently one of the girls that were stretching out, in addition to Rosalie. It was common knowledge that the Cullens were "athletic". People needed some kind of reason for why all of the Cullens had amazing bodies, so this was as good as any. Although the Cullen boys' list of sports were extremely lengthy, the girls' were as well. Rosalie and Alice were both avid dancers, as well as gymnists. Alice was also a cross country runner, and Rosalie swam. Of course, Forks believed it. Why wouldn't they? Each Cullen was perfect, and they were never seen outside of school. A packed schedule of sports seemed like a likely explanation.

When doubt began to arise about the legitimacy of the Cullen boys' sports (football, cross country, wrestling, basketball), Carlisle stuck a cast on Jasper's arm and sent the school a note explaining the tragic football injury. Jasper gained sympathy, and there was no more doubt.

"What, Bella?" Alice asked, a tranquil smile on her face. There was no way that some simple smile was going to calm me down.

"You can see the future, right?" I asked. She nodded her head, as if I were crazy. "Then how many push ups am I going to do?"

She shook her head disbelievingly and then closed her eyes. A few seemingly endless seconds passed and then a voice rose out.

"Alright. Will the following girls please make their way to the mats?" Couch Clapp announced. "Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, Samantha, and... Isabella."

The other four girls walked casually, almost confidently, towards the mat while I was frozen in place. Panic flooded my body and I for the first time I felt the "fight or flight" impulse that our health teacher had told us about.

"Come on." Alice mumbled cheerfully as she pulled me along. I followed obediently, but had no idea how I was supposed to hold my body up with my wobbly, shaky arms, especially now that my heart rate was equivalent to that of a bird's. I could hear my own breathing, and it felt as if half of my throat was clogged, causing only a portion of the oxygen to reach my lungs.

"Come on, Bella! Yeah, alright!" A voice echoed through the gym. The voice was none other than Emmett's and the people that had been conversing stopped to laugh good natured at his support. Of course, now there were more eyes than ever glued on me.

_Thanks, Emmett._

"Are you ladies aware of how many push ups you need to pass?" Coach Clapp asked.

We all nodded our heads, some more enthusiastically than others.

"Then get in ready position." he said, walking towards the recording. My heart rate increased even more as the machine began to count down from five, to prepare us for the next few minutes of hell.

"Be-lla! Be-lla! Be-lla!" Emmett began chanting. To my horror, it began to catch on, and soon people that I didn't even know were chanting my name.

"Two... One... Down."

All five of us dropped down, Alice smiling wickedly at, what I would assume, was the chanting of my name. I was surprised that the first pushup wasn't that bad. Maybe reaching the Health Level was entirely possible.

"Up."

We all pushed ourselves up, some faster than others, and I could see now the challenge of the test. Going down did use some energy, but getting back up was the real problem. My body felt like it was a thousand pounds, and I vaguely wondered how the heavier guys were able to do this as many times as they did. It was a miracle.

"Be-lla! Be-lla! Be-lla!" The chants continued.

"Down."

We all brought ourselves slowly down, but this time, to my horror, my arms began to shake. I tried to assure myself that it was fear at the idea of so many people looking at me, but that only reminded me there were, in fact, a whole lot of people looking at me.

"Calm down, Bella." Alice whispered, still looking straight ahead. "I'm going to--"

"Up."

"--stop at ten push ups. Just make it to ten and we'll both drop out together."

I wanted to tell her not to, that that would ruin the whole idea of her and Rosalie taking sports. That she had to do an ungodly amount of push ups because that was what was expected of her. But there were too many people looking at me, and this was a conversation that could not be overheard.

"Down."

I could feel red begin to cover my face from the strain of the push ups. There was no way that I was going to be able to reach the Health Level of nine. But my gym grade couldn't take a failure on this test. I had to pass.

"Up."

"You show that ground, Bella!" Emmett yelled above the quieting cheers. "You push on that ground until you can't push anymore!"

"Down."

Now my face was turning red in embarrassment. Maybe his intentions were to distract me from the strain of my arms. Or he was trying to get back at Edward for beating him.

"Up."

My arms were shaking and my breathing was heavy from the over use of my arms.

"You can do it." Alice said, her face perfectly composed and her body straight.

"Down." Once the recorder said the word, two almost instantaneous falls were heard.

"Samantha, Jessica, out. You both only did four push ups. You needed five more to pass." Coach Clapp said, writing down the results.

"Up."

The idea of failing was easier to accept now that I knew that I wouldn't come in last. There was no way that I would be able to beat Alice and Rosalie, anyway. My arms were just about to give out when a loud, pained yell came from the other side of the gym. For a brief moment, I thought that it was Emmett's enthusiastic calls of encouragement. But then I realized that it wasn't his voice that I had heard.

"Edward? Edward!" Coach Clapp called, throwing down his clipboard and running to the other side of the gym. I looked next to me to see that Rosalie and Alice were still doing their push ups, Alice smiling widely.

"Down."

Unable to complete another push up, I stood up and tried to see past the huge group of kids that were surrounding Coach Clapp and Edward. Of what I could see, Edward was sitting on the ground, a look of immense pain on his face. He was holding his right arm deperately, and I couldn't make myself run towards him. How could Edward get hurt? Stupidly, I stood where I was.

"Up."

"Get down, Bella." Alice hissed.

"What?" I questioned. Wasn't Alice concerned about her brother?

"Down."

"I'm going to press a few points on your arm." Coach Clapp said. "And you let me know if it hurts."

There were a few seconds of silence and then another yell came, and I was still confused as ever. Part of me wanted to cry out and run to him, but the other part was still unsure of what was happening. Even with Jane Edward had never cried out.

"Up."

"Relax, Bella." Alice said calmly. "Edward's fine."

"Down."

"I don't understand." I admitted to her, She merely rolled her eyes.

"Just. Get. Down." she hissed again. "In ready position."

"Up."

"Alice! I think that whatever's going on is more important than..." And then I put the pieces together. The Volturi were here. Jane must have wanted her presence to be known and chose to use her horrid "gift" on Edward. He hadn't been expecting it, so when he cried out, he had to keep up the human facade by faking an injury.

"Down."

They were coming for me. They were already here. But Alice had told me to get into ready position. Was that how she planned on protecting me? Or would I be less noticeable and more likely to be mistaken for a normal human girl if I were taking the test. Obediently, and still in shock, I got into the read position.

"Up."

"Now fall." Alice demanded. I looked at her in shock. "Just fall. Preferably loudly."

Too frightened to debate, I let my arms drop and fell straight onto the mat, causing a loud noise to echo throughout the room. The group of people that had surrounded Edward now looked over to me, and Coach Clapp ran over to this clipboard.

"Isabella Swan. You reached the Health Level with nine pushups. Congratulations."

I didn't know what I was supposed to do now, but I didn't care anymore. I ran to where Edward had been holding his arm to see that he was now casually standing there. No trace of pain on his face. Coach Clapp seemed as surprised as I was.

"You're... better, Edward?" he asked, shock in his voice.

"Much. Thank you." he answered politely and, after grabbing my hand, walked away from the group. When we were sufficiently far enough away and people's attentions were back on Alice and Rosalie, I turned to Edward.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"That was a distraction." Edward answered bluntly. "And it worked. You passed. Congratulations." He was smiling now and seemed genuinely proud of me for something that I hadn't even done.

"But... But..." I grasped, unable to even come up with words to express what I was feeling.

"If you're worried about if he'll get suspicious, he won't. He was much more worried about insurance and sueing than any injury that I might have had."

"You... distracted the class?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"So Emmett was cheering in order to..." I asked, wondering how he had contributed towards me passing.

"Be a jerk. He just wanted to embarrass you."


	4. Boys Curlups

**You guys spoil me with all of these reviews!! I LOVE you all! **

**Once again, not sure if I like this chapter, but I don't want to rewrite it and then make you guys wait even longer, so here it is.**

"Good job to all of the ladies." Coach Clapp said, more impressed with the girls than he had been with the boys. This seemed strange to me, considering most of the girls had failed.

"Now we're going to move onto the curl up. A curl up is like a sit up or crunch. It's simple. So let's get the same guys that we used for the push ups to come up to the mat for the curl up test."

Two loud bangs were heard as Emmett and Edward dropped from their pull up bars. Emmett was wearing a goofy grin, while Edward had a look of determination on his face.

"Wow. I'm embarrassed to know them." Jasper mused under his breath as he walked towards the mat. "Taking this stupid test so seriously..."

When the five boys were laying on their backs, Coach Clapp flipped the page on his clipboard.

"In order to reach the Health Level, boys need thirty six curl ups to pass. The Challenge is seventy." Coach announced.

Nearly all of the boys were laughing at the low number, but I was sure that it was going to be harder than it seemed. But perhaps that was just my newly found confidence speaking. After surviving the push up test, it seemed like nothing could bring me down. The mile run was something that I was not looking forward to, but surely nothing could be more humiliating or physically exerting than the last test. The curl ups were going to be cake.

"Does anybody have any questions?" Coach Clapp asked. Silence. "Then let's begin."

He pressed the annoying recorder button again and the countdown sounded.

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Up."

All of the boys slowly lifted their upper bodies until their fingers grazed the tops of their knees.

"Down."

They slowly fell down until their heads were only an inch off of the ground.

"Up."

Other than a few whispered conversations and the sound of the recorder playing, the room was silent. It was so silent that you could hear the intake of breath as the order "Up" was heard , as well as their exhale when "Down" was.

Edward had a look of total concentration on his face as he pushed his body up, and I could vaguely see the impression of his flexed abs through his t-shirt. All three of the Cullens were looking straight ahead, never diverting their attention. I had the distinct feeling that if a train were to come barrelling through the cafeteria, it still wouldn't disrupt the rhythm of their curl ups.

"I'll deny it later... but they are sure looking hot." Rosalie muttered to Alice, who nodded mutely.

I couldn't deny it. Perhaps it was because of how close they were to the smaller boys next to them, or that they weren't cracking jokes or complaining as they had with push ups. Emmett and Edward's arms were still flexed from their pull ups, and I found it harder and harder to concentrate on anything other than Edward's rhythmic rising and falling.

"Down."

"Up."

"Sooo hot." Jessica whispered quietly to the girl she was next to.

"Down."

"Up."

Suddenly, Jasper stood up, shocking all of the people in the room. It would appear that I wasn't the only one in a trans.

"Jasper, finished. You passed with a forty one. Good--" But Coach Clapp was interrupted by the sound of the gym door closing.

Everyone in the room seemed briefly confused, but Jasper's outburst was quickly forgotten as people realized that Emmett and Edward were still standing strong.

"What happened?" I asked Alice.

"I have no idea." she confessed. She then bit her lip. "I'm going to go and see if he's alright. Maybe the blood is too much for him."

I nodded my head, stricken again for the love that Jasper and Alice shared. I had forgotten about the blood problem, and it did seem like a likely problem. But Edward was usually so careful about Jasper's "problem". Even if he was overcome by competitiveness, I don't think that Edward would neglect his older brother for the sake of a victory. That wasn't Edward at all.

"Down."

"Up."

Suddenly a look came across Edward's carefully concentrated face. It looked like... worry. Expectantly, Edward jumped to his feet and sprinted to the door that Alice and Jasper had walked out of. Once more, the gym class was thrown into confusion. Coach Clapp hadn't even been able to congratulate Edward on his passing grade, but he quickly moved on from the let down.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I asked Rosalie. Edward was usually so careful about avoiding attention and staying on the down low. What could possibly be so pressing that he would run out of class in the middle of the test? I had to push the idea of Volturi involvement out of my head. I was so paranoid.

"I don't know..." Rosalie answered. She seemed to be thinking deeply, but there wasn't worry on her face.

Suddenly, the school speaker system sounded and Ms. Cook's voice filled the gym.

"Coach Clapp. We have three students of yours in the office. Please come and get them."

The talking cliques continued and Coach Clapp shut off the recorder after promising that everyone that had still been doing their curl ups would receive a perfect grade. Although I was sure that that was illegal, and would probably result in his firing, I was more concerned about the announcement that had been made.

I was sure that it wasn't any coincidence that three Cullens had gone missing, and then three were sent to the office. But what would Jasper, Alice and Edward be doing that would get them in trouble? If they had done something, then Edward would have been sure to tell me. Nothing was adding up.

"Rosalie, are you sure you have no idea what's going on?" I asked again, nervous that my pestering was getting on her nerves.

"I don't know what is going on... but if it were some kind of prank then Emmett would probably be involved." she reminded me. "And I saw Alice and Edward's faces, they were definitely not pretending anything."

I searched the crowd for Emmett, in case he had, in fact, left and caused the problem. However, after only a few seconds of scanning, Emmett made eye contact and bounded over, still grinning.

"I got a perfect grade on the physical fitness test." he bragged, his chest pushed out with pride.

"Good job." I said automatically. "Do you know why they got in trouble?"

"Are you sure they got in trouble? Maybe the three of them got tipped off by something and left. They are the three with the not so subtle gifts. Besides, what could a school possibly do to a group of vampires?" Emmett responded, unfazed by the ordeal.

Then, suddenly, Rosalie and Emmett looked at each other. They stared for a few moments, until finally looking at me.

"What?" I asked, desperate.

"Can you hear them?" Emmett asked, a grin growing on his face.

"Who's 'them'?" I questioned, irritated by my inability to hear as well as they could.

"Oh boy." Emmett laughed, his booming voice filling the gym. "I can't believe this!"

Rosalie's smile was slowing growing until she was laughing quietly as well.

"What?" I asked, grabbing Emmett's shirt, tired of the games.

"They--"

Before he could explain the situation to me, the gym doors opened, revealing an angry Coach Clapp and three seemingly embarrassed Cullens. Without saying a word of apology for leaving the class, Clapp shouted out five more guys' names and angrily hit the button on the recorder.

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Up."

"What happened?" I whispered to Edward, who was running his hand through his hair anxiously.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you--"

"No." Jasper said. "If you hadn't been giving off such lustful waves towards Edward while we were doing out curl ups we wouldn't be in this situation."

It took a moment for it to sink in and then my face burned red. I had forgotten that Jasper was capable of feeling the emotions of those around him. The female population in the gym had been feeling lust towards the Cullen boys, but durely mine had been most concentrated. I could still see the outline of his abs through his shirt, his soft breathing and flexed arms...

"Ugh..." Jasper moaned. "You're doing it again..."

"And from the look on your face, I think you guessed what happened, too." Emmett mused, laughter still in his voice.

"I don't find this funny at all." Jasper hissed towards Emmett.

"Well you wouldn't, would you?" Emmett answered. "I wouldn't either, if I had been caught doing it in a supplies closet with my girlfriend."

My mouth fell open and I stared flabbergasted at Alice, who was smiling unabashed at my reaction.

"Well... Why did..." I began, unsure if I even wanted to know why Edward had gotten in trouble because of Jasper and Alice's... needs...

"I heard the mind of a janitor that needed to get bleach out of that closet. I tried to get to them in time, but he rounded the corner as soon as I opened the door." he admitted.

"Exposing us." Jasper added bitterly.

"But why would you get in trouble for that?" I questioned.

"I guess the janitor claimed that I had been..." he seemed at a loss for words.

"Watching." Alice finished. "The janitor assumed that Edward had been watching his own brother and sister make love in the supply closet."

"And it's all because you were horny for our little brother." Emmett stated.

**I don't think that enough was said to make this a rated M fic... but if you think it should be then tell me and I'll switch it. ****Id rather it stay T though. :)**

**And q uick, unimportant note- people keep telling me how much they hated the physical fitness test, but I have to say, I never minded it much. lol. I failed once, (the pushups) in elementary, but other than that I do pretty decent. Someone said that I described how she felt about the pushups perfectly, but I have a little confession. I just wrote how I felt before I do a public speech. lol. Your throat feeling closed up, weak arms, etc. All public speech :) **


End file.
